Sound of Rain
by Lost.in.Misc
Summary: This is a story. Read it.
1. Chapter 1

The Sound of Rain

As things go, its starts out slowly. Like the passing of the world, a flow of time and of interconnecting strings, the rain flows and falls ever onward, a single drop of rain, a crystal clear teardrop so pure an angel must have brought it into existence, a particle of water, so tiny yet so meaningful, life.

Chapter One

Have the Gods no pity that not even one being, not even the smallest and most white of creatures in existence can escape? The mist on the shoulders standing in rain can give insight; each drop that splashes, shatters into a thousand pieces and the light seems to catch and hold them where they are, a masterpiece from the most brilliant artist to ever be beheld on this earth. And then again. And again. And again.

The never ending cycle of beauty encloses us yet we hold no notice, the passing of the world is inevitable, the flowing of time as a river and ocean shall sweep all life with it, yet remain as impassionate and inhuman as always, the flow will not stop.

FATE

A word so powerful the meaning of it is hidden behind a false meaning as people tries to explain it and understand it. This is folly, FATE can never be put into a definition, it must flow as the banks of rivers do after heavy storms, the only way to understand this concept is to understand that you cannot understand but only imagine and search.

The concept of fate has been contemplated and wondered at, the most daring even try to explain it. Only the wise understand that it cannot be understood, a simple breath of air and wisdom. As for those who do not understand by understanding, fate has consumed them and ground their bones into the dust in the air and rendered them to nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The room is dark, obviously a room someone would reside in, however an eerie silence is cast over the room as if to smother all life within it. Two figures sit in the corner of the room next to a seemingly off television, yet the TV. screen still casts an eerie glow on the faces of the observers. Suddenly there is a drop of water to break the silence.

"Hahaha! Yeah that movie was awesome!"

"Dude I know! That kinda sucks though that Heath Ledger actually had to die in real life though."

"Mmm… I know what you mean; he would have been great in the next movie!"

The two figures break apart, picking their way through the wreck of a room to each person's destination, one to a refrigerator, the other to the bed. As the incandescent light of the mini-fridge, located below the desk, illuminates the room, each strange figure is brought into light, the pale light illuminating the first figures face. The first one, a rather nondescript person with rater nondescript facial features and nondescript body proportions, however one thing stood out. The eyes of this individual were a normal dark brown, a nice compliment to his normal length and color brown hair, but they were the eyes that a person could drown in. At a first glance they seemed to be simply the eyes of a person who simply did not get enough sleep and probably had lots of stress in the person's life, however rather, upon a second glance, his eyes seemed to contain a depth of knowledge and understanding that no mere man is supposed to contain, a deep dark abyss that which much thought has been poured into.

The second figure in the room, sitting on the bed, seemed more of a long and tall person, his figure seemed to be stretched out, as if two giants had taken his legs and arms and pulled so that his entire figure would be elongated almost to the point of being ridiculous. With his wry frame and bleach blonde hair he stood out in a crowd, apart from his almost startling height and hair the only other aspect that stood out were his eyes. These eyes, however, are not like the first child's, these eyes burning with an intense passion, it is almost as if merely gazing into his eyes will cause a person to ignite into a towering inferno of passion and instinct. This boy's eyes, as seen by the most casual passerby would help in the immediate assumption that this child is dangerous; dangerous in the most spontaneous way.

Both teenagers, about to enter their second year in High School, have an indescribably uncanny aura, if you will, about them. To a casual onlooker it will seem as though something out of the ordinary is about to happen, it will seem as though there is an air of tension is between the two, best described as a drop of water condensing on one point poised on the point of falling and shattering into thousands upon thousands of fragments. However this feeling will soon, upon a second less cursory inspection, be dispelled by their obvious friendship, and will be disregarded as momentary misjudgment of character.

As the two of them converse and discuss matters of "importance" they, like so many unfortunate souls that have come before them, can not see the ripples of a single drop of water heading their way, about to set off a chain of events that are unforeseen even by the drop that set it all off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes!!!! **

**Reas is Ares the God of War mixed up.**

**Raymond is French for Wise Protector.**

**Also this story will contain lots of symbolism and metaphores so if you cant get past the story on the surface come back and read it after taking an advanced literature class!**

**Have fun reading and be sure to comment and tell your friends. :D**

Chapter 3

"Come man just one game! That's all I'm asking!"

"F you Raymond you win way too much for it to be fun."

As Raymond sits back on his bed, his head tilted forward just so his brown hair hides his face and his hands fidget by his side, he thinks of some way to convince the only person to ever beat him at chess to have a match with him. So he sits. And thinks. And…

Reas stares at his friend over the set up chess board. He doesn't know why the hell Raymond even bothers challenging him; Raymond wins far too much for Reas to feel comfortable. With a slight grin Reas reflects on how he never was a good loser anyway.

"Part of growing up with a family like mine I suppose." Says Reas.

With a sharp shake of the head Raymond is snapped back into reality by the sound of his friends' voice.

"Sorry, what did you say? I was kinda out of it… like always."

"Hahaha nothing to worry about, but I have decided to take you up on your offer for that game!"

So the game begins with Reas taking the white side, ever eager to get the first move and Raymond preferring the darker counterparts to the glossy white pieces, allowing him to think of possibilities and probabilities. As they exchange blow after blow few pieces are taken as they intricately dance across the board like ebony and ivory ballet dancers in a deadly duel to the death.

Despite all of Raymond's planning and prediction he can never seem to prepare himself for one unexpected move that throws all of his plans to ruins. With time some pieces are lost due to a lack of concentration on the now and too much on the future. Somehow even with all his planning and concentration Raymond's pieces seem to be moving almost too slow, his ebony comrades seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

And the battle continues raging on, so intense is the match that sparks seem to be thrown from the engagement and fill the room with an inexplicable energy that casts a new image onto each thing it falls on, a pile of dirty clothes becomes a past that has been left behind, an old backpack morphs into to ever fleeting present, and a pair of binoculars changes to become a looking glass to the future.

The game progresses on for what seems like an eternity, blows being exchanged when…

"Check"

Reas' voice sounds over the eerie quiet that had settled just before the announcement was made. Grinning wildly Reas enjoys a triumph over his friend in the very thing Raymond excels in, however not wanting to be an ass Reas rejoices quietly.

In the face of such an utter obstacle Raymond thinks. His eyes seem to deepen even more as they seem to suck in all the intensity hanging in the room around him. He sits contemplating his next move. Tick. Tick. Tick. The clock gradually fades into the background as he is seemingly lost in thought when he moves his hand to the king, passing over the other possible piece. Reas looks at him questioningly.

"If a king doesn't move, how can his subjects follow?

A shrug is all the reply he gets as the fight continues on an even faster pace than before. However something is different, as Reas charges forward he begins to lose his pieces, his ever charging method that gained him a victory is now causing his defeat as well.

With a final, unmistakable, clatter of a chess piece falling. At last the snow king falls at the feet of a pawn, not a series of intricate traps laid out by the most careful of players, but rather a lowly pawn. A pawn whose placement in that one specific spot was an accident from a future plan abandoned only to find its purpose now in the final stage of the game.

"Ah damn!"Reas shouts, "See that you won again! Just like I said! Haha I don't even know why I accepted your challenge."

"Well you did almost get me there in the end you know." Raymond says calmly.

"But I didn't get you in the end!"

"You do get the best of me half the time!" Laughs Raymond. "I don't know why you're getting all upset anyway, the score is about even between both of us."

Silence follows. Brief but unquestionably uneasy, Reas breaks the silence with a nervous laugh and a funny comment.

"Haha it's just that I hate losing! You know that! Haha get your shit together Raymond!"

With the silence broken the two continue on their way doing what they normally do, talk, eat, go places and hang out. Nothing has changed their lives in a happy state of equilibrium.


End file.
